


Lost Family

by Japanfangirl19



Series: Lost Masters Saga [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Yozora’s POV, family fic, post kh3, spoilers for the Secret Ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Yozora never thought he would meet his dads. But that’s about to change





	Lost Family

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I uploaded this from my phone so there might be some mistakes and stuff. But I’ll fix it later. But yes! Yozora is legit SoRiku child and you can’t tell me otherwise lol. I hope you enjoy!

Yozora never thought that his first meeting with one of his dads in the past would go kind of awkwardly. He saw his dad, Riku, struggling to fight the Noise in Shinjuku while he was sitting on the rooftop of a building.

He jumped down to help, but ended up embarrassing himself by falling down face first. Thank god for the shield spell he cast on himself earlier or that would of hurt. Riku was in shock at seeing another person that looked like him and in bafflement at Yozora’s entrance.

Yozora immediately stood back up and rubbed his head in embarrassment. 

“Um Hi! I’m Yozora! And uhhh”

Oh man this is reallyyyy awkward. Why did I take from my other dad? Then the Noise decided to attack being impatient. This woke him up to reality. 

“Right! We have to make a pact!”

“A pact? What do you mean?!”

“Please trust me!”

Riku looked into Yozora eyes, then he nodded. A bright light flashed between them. The pact is complete.

Suddenly their weapons are able to hit the Noise now than before.

“Wait how? But it didn’t work before..”  
“That’s because we made a pact! Come on, let’s defeat them!”

They both finished off the Noise and Yozora packed away his crossbow gun and sword onto his belt. Riku desummoned his keyblade and turned to look at him.

“So you’re, Yozora correct?”

Said person perked up and smiled, “Yes! It’s nice to meet you uhhh”

“Riku”  
“Oh right Riku of course!”  
“Of course? What do you mean by that?”  
“Uhhhh”

Quick Yozora think of a distraction!

“So what are you doing here in Shinjuku Riku?”

Riku stared at Yozora suspiciously for not answering his question. But he sighed and answered his question, “I came here looking for a friend.”

“A friend?”

He nodded, “yes I wonder if you have seen him?”

“What does he look like?”

“He has brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Has an outfit similar to mine except red and black. And he’s a big dork”

Riku smiled fondly as he described Sora to Yozora

‘Oh wow. He was really smitten with my other dad. But they aren’t together yet huh.’

“Well, I don’t think I have seen him sorry”

“Oh...”

“But, I can help you look for him!”

Yozora offered smiling.

Riku looked at Yozora shocked

“Really? You would help me?”

“Sure!” It would be nice to see his dad Sora again as he was younger. 

“We’re partners anyways so we have to stick together. Good thing there aren’t any Reapers here to give us missions or things could have turned nasty”

“Reapers?”

Yozora nodded frowning, “Yeah they are bad news, but since Shinjuku got forced off the radar, we are safe”

Riku sighs, “That’s good. But I have a feeling that he isn’t here in this area”

“Huh? Why do you think that?”

Riku put his hand to his heart, “Because I can feel it.”

Yozora nodded “I see” 

‘They’re connection is still strong, even so far apart. My dad’s are amazing.’

“Then...maybe he’s in Shibuya? That’s the hotspot of the Reaper’s game”

“Why do you think he’s there?”

“Uh well, I have a feeling he gets himself in trouble a lot?” Yozora said smiling and rubbing his head.

Riku chuckles, “Yeah he does”

“Alright, I’ll lead the way!”

“Oh? You know where Shibuya is?”

“Yeah! Lived here for a while so I definitely know where it is.”

Riku nodded in understanding, “Alright lead the way and thank you”

Yozora smiled and nodded and walked towards the direction of Shibuya.

Meanwhile a black coat figure stood watching the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They both fought through many Noise. Some low tier, others high, but they finally made it to the edge of Shibuya. 

During that time, they both warmed up to each other. Yozora making some jokes along the way as Riku laughed at them and then Riku would tell things about himself. Yozora would as well but of course omitting the important stuff like the fact that Riku is his father. 

“You know, you remind me of Sora”

“Oh! Uh really?”

Riku smiled, “Yeah you kinda act like him. You give off such a positive aura”

“Uh well thanks..” Yozora smiled and blushed at the compliment. 

Now they are at the edge of Shibuya, it’s time for the real search for Sora to begin.

Yozora walked forward then bumped into an invisible wall.

“Huh?! What’s this?”

“A barrier? But why?”

The black coat figure that was watching them from afar, smirked under his hood and summoned a huge Noise creature that was a shape of a wolf.

“I’m guessing we have to fight this thing to get through” Yozora said

“Yeah heads up!” Riku shouted

They both dodged the attack from the wolf Noise and began attacking it. They were doing well until Yozora slipped up and the Noise came at him. He put up his arm to block but then Riku came in to block the incoming attack with his keyblade.

“You ok?” 

Yozora nodded, “Yeah”

He stood back up but then both of them were pushed against the barrier.

“Shoot”

Yozora stood up slowly. He has no choice, he had to use that move. “I’ve got this!”

“Yozora, wait!” 

Yozora ran towards the Noise and it lifted its paw to attack but instead of normally dodging, he dark rolls and comes up behind it and uses Dark Firaga. The Noise screamed and faded away. Then the barrier came down. They can get through now.

Yozora panted tiredly. ‘Geez that took a lot out of me.’ Then he looked to Riku. 

Riku is in shock. He’s never seen anyone else use any moves similar to his. He’s going to get reallyyyy suspicious now crap. But he had no choice. If he didn’t do anything then they both would be erased. 

“Are you alright Riku?” He reaches out his hand down to where Riku was. Riku came out of his shock from Yozora speaking to him. “Uh yeah.” He grabbed his hand and Yozora helped him back up.

“Yozora, how did you learn that?” 

‘Well no use lying completely now. Maybe I can tell him the partial truth.’

“Oh! Well my dad taught me that move”

“You’re dad?”

“Uh yeah! He’s an expert! He thought me everything he knew!”

“Huh...”

It was quiet between them for a few seconds then Yozora, who couldn’t stand the awkwardness, decided to speak up. 

“Uh well, the barrier is gone now! Now we can get into Shibuya and search for Sora!”

Riku nodded, “Yeah, let’s go”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seems that Riku forgotten about the incident or he chose to ignore it. In which, in Yozora’s opinion, great. Because he didn’t want to start at the beginning of their relationship because of his stunt. 

They looked everywhere but the 104 area. 

“He’s gotta be around here somewhere...”

Yozora said thoughtfully.

Then Riku gasped and clutched his chest. “Riku?!”

Riku looked towards the 104 area. “Sora!” He ran towards the building.  
“Riku, wait!”

Yozora ran after him. Once they arrived they saw a brown spiky haired boy with blue eyes in a red and black outfit similar to Riku’s. That has to be...

“Sora!” Riku shouted at the boy in relief.

Said person turned at his name being called. He looked confused and then he saw Riku and his face lightened up in joy and relief. “Riku!” He ran straight to Riku and jumped into Riku’s arms into a hug. They both laughed and held onto each other tightly like they were afraid that they would separate. 

Sora pulled back and grinned at Riku. “I’m so glad to see you!”

Riku smiled, “Me too”

“Soraaa!”

Another voice popped in and in came a boy with orange spiky hair and a purple jumper with white shorts and purple shoes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to-“

Then he saw who Sora was hugging. “Oh, um hi?”

“Oh! Neku! Sorry I couldn’t help myself” he rubbed his head with his hand in embarrassment. “But um this is Riku! My best friend I was talking about!”

“Oh, I see” Neku smiled and reached his hand out in greeting, “It’s nice to meet you I’m Neku. I’m Sora’s friend and partner in this game”

Riku reaches his hand out to grip Neku’s in return. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of this dork over here”

“Hey!”

“Ah he wasn’t much trouble. Though he would run off whenever he sees something that looked ‘cool’ to him”

“Haha yeah he does that”

They both laughed. “Hey I’m right here!” Sora pouted.

Yozora smiled at this display. He didn’t mind that he felt left out. This was their moment together. ‘Soon, I won’t get this luxury to be together with them anymore. I’ll take what I can get’

“Oh! Hello! Who are you?” Sora asked finally noticing Yozora.  
“Oh! I’m...”  
“Wait! I know you!”

Yozora widened his eyes in alarm. ‘Oh no does he know who I really am?!’

“Wait Sora you do?”

“Yeah! You’re Yozora! From that video game Verum Rex!”

‘Wait...

“What?!” Riku looked at Sora in surprise.  
“Yeah remember that game I told you about Riku? When I went to ToyBox? That’s him!” Sora said excitedly 

“Oh, huh”

Sora ran up to Yozora and bounced in excitement 

‘Oh my god I’m taller than him...’

“This is so cool! It’s nice to finally meet you in person Yozora!”

“Uh yeah likewise but ummm what video game are you talking about?” 

“Oh you don’t know? Well-“

Riku puts his hand on Sora’s shoulder, “Sora maybe it’s best he doesn’t know.” 

“Awww why not!”

“Because world order?”

Sora pouts, “Aww you sound like Donald...”

Riku laughs. And lightly punches his shoulder “Come on tell us what’s going on”

All for of them moved to a cafe run by Mr. H. 

Sora and Neku explained the Reapers game more clearly. Apparently they have been playing for 6 days. Tomorrow is their last. 

“So you both already finished the mission for today?” Riku asked

Sora nodded, “Yeah! I guess they wanted to give us time to shop and stuff before our last mission tomorrow.”

“So a second chance at life...Sora you really...?”

Sora nodded sadly, “Yeah I really did...but how did you get here Riku? Did you...?”

Riku shook his head, “I don’t know. One second I saw you disappear from site on the paopu tree on the islands then I woke up in Shinjuku...I guess my heart followed you here”

Sora hmmm in thought. Then Neku spoke up, “Well whatever the circumstances, you’re here now. Maybe you were meant to be here.”

“Maybe...but still...”

Yozora spoke up then to diffuse the tension, “Hey! Ummm is it ok if we helped you with your last mission tomorrow?”

Sora grinned, “Oh! I don’t mind!”

Neku looked deep in thought for a few seconds then, “I guess it’s fine. I don’t see how this could break any rules”

Sora punched his fist in the air, “Yes! I can’t wait to fight together with you again Riku!” 

Riku blushes and looks down from Sora’s smile like it’s too dazzling, “Yeah, uh me too”

Yozora smiled at both of his dads, ‘They both really belong together huh?’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All 4 of them line up in front of the 104 building, ready to go inside for the final mission. 

“You guys ready?” Neku asked

All 3 nodded. ‘Let’s do this!’

They went inside and fought obstacles of Noise after Noise. Each floor they travel up to, the Noise get harder to fight off. But it’s manageable with the 4 of them. 

‘Imagine is it was just Sora and Neku? I wonder if they could have kept up?’

But of course they would, Neku has been in the Reapers game plenty of times before and Sora is a keyblade master. Even without his keyblade and only pins, he’s an expert. He and Riku are more there for support than anything. 

Then they reach the top. It was a little exhausting, but with a couple of Cure drinks they were fine. 

Then the Game Master appeared. It was a tall man with gray hair and a black outfit. “Man you guys were so Zetta slow”

Neku groaned, “Ugh Sho, I knew it had to be you”

“What’s wrong? Not happy to see me again?”

He grinned, “Anyways I’m here to stop you hectopascals from winning this game!”

“As per usual” Neku said sarcastically

“But once I defeat you, I can capture that brown spiky boy and silver head with the giant key”

All 4 of them looked at him in confusion. “Wait what?! I’m sure the Conductor did not tell you that” Neku shouted at him in anger. 

‘Wait why is Neku so strung up by this?’

“Oh he didn’t. But another guy came into the game and told me that I would get a great deal from capturing those two”

“Who?!”

“Oh some guy in a black coat”

Riku and Sora both jumped in shock from what Sho said. “Wait black coat...” Riku trailed off in thought.

“Huh?! But we defeated the Organization! That doesn’t make any sense...” Sora said in confusion 

“Well enough talking” Sho punches his fist together. “Let’s fight!”

They fault for a while. Hitting, dodging, Magic and in repeat. Soon enough Sho started slowing down, 

“No... I won’t go down that easily! Suddenly barbed wires came out towards Sora and Riku. Yozora acted quick, “Look out!”

He pushed them both out of the way. “Yozora!”

He got hit hard. But still managed to stay conscious. Sho was confused and angry, “Huh?! You hectopascal. I’ll destroy you!” 

Then he prepared another attack, to kill him.

“No!”

“Yozora!”

Yozora smiled, ‘Well, I guess this is it. I never got to tell them the truth. Well that’s alright. I’m sure they can live on and finally get together. I’ll see them again, in the next life...’

He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack but then...

“We won’t let you hurt him!”

A bright light flashed before Yozora’s very eyes he opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him

His dads are wielding “the” keyblade. The one that they use to fight together as a whole with a paopu keychain to show their strong connection. 

Sho was shocked and he tried to push back but to no avail. He was thrown back by their power and he screamed in agony. He fell, unconscious. He was defeated. Sora and Neku’s timers disappeared. They did it, they won the game.

The Keyblade disappeared and both Sora and Riku turned to him smiling. Sora was about to cry. ‘Wait why is he...?’

“Yo-Yozo?”

“Huh?” That’s the nickname he usually gives him what-?

“Son..” Riku says softly

‘Wait...’

“Dads?”

Both of them nodded. Yozora couldn’t believe it, they, they remember him? They know who he is? This feeling overwhelmed him and then he started crying.

“Dads...”

Both of them came down and hugged him tightly. He was so glad. He didn’t have to tell them. They figured it out themselves but...

“How?”, he asked

Sora smiled, “When we saw Sho attack you, we saw a few flashes of memories. We knew they were ours but not from our time”

“Those memories revealed who you really were. We’re are sorry we couldn’t figure it out sooner” Riku smiled apologizing. 

Yozora smiled a teary smile, “No it’s alright. I’m glad honesty. I was afraid to tell you because, I feel like something bad would happen like a time paradox or something but...I’m glad you two figured it out yourselves”

Both of his dads smiled and hugged him close again.

“Um is this a bad time to interrupt?”

The reunited family turned to see a short blonde haired boy with a gray shirt and long pants on. “Joshua!” Both of his parents said in shock.

He giggled, “Yes it’s me. I’m glad that you won the Reapers game Sora. As composer, I would be very disappointed.”

“Wait, your the composer?!” Sora asked in disbelief. 

He nodded smiling, “Yep! Surprise!”

“Wait Neku did you know?” 

Neku looked down in embarrassment, “Sorry, I couldn’t tell you. He said I shouldn’t” 

Joshua patted Neku’s shoulder, “Awww Neku dear it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize! You were just following orders”

“Following orders?” Riku asked questionably 

“Yes! Oh! I think it’s safe to tell them now”

“Tell us what?” Yozora asked.

Neku sighs, “I’m not actually a player, I’m the Conductor of Shibuya”

“Whaaaat?!” All 3 shouted in shock.

Neku tugged his shirt nervously, “Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you...”

“So wait, you chose Sho to be the Game Master?” Sora asked.

Neku shook his head, “Not by choice. Joshua made me choose him in order to lure in Mr. Black Coat.”

“I see...”

Joshua butted in smiling, “But now that he did, we got some good info on him! Not much but hey, it might help you on your journey”

All 3 nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Neku and Joshua explained the new threat, they grew worried. Apparently he isn’t Organization 13 but a much stronger threat. But it’s nothing they can’t handle they thought.

All 5 of them stood on top of 104, Neku and Joshua wanted to send them off. 

Sora smiled at them, “It was nice to meet you guys again!”

Neku nodded smiling, “Likewise, take care of yourselves alright”

“We will!”

Joshua spoke up, “Ah Yozora”

“Hmm?” Yozora looked at Joshua confused.

“Remember what we talked about alright?”

“Uh yeah of course”

Sora and Riku looked at Yozora confused. But he shook his head and smiled, “It’s nothing to worry about!”

They looked unsure but nodded anyways. Sora waved at Neku and Joshua, “We’ll visit again soon!”

Neku chuckled, “Yeah hopefully when you don’t have to play the game”

Sora chuckles, “Right!”

Riku and Sora both summoned their keyblades and lifted it to summon a portal. They both looked to Yozora and each reached out one hand for Yozora to take. Sora grinned, “You ready Yozo?”

Yozora smiled, but then he remembers what Joshua spoke to him about alone,

“If you stay in this timeline you’ll be stuck forever, no going back unless you are killed off”

Yozora knows but he wants to spend as much time with his fathers as possible. So he reaches out to grab each of their hands with his own.

“Yeah I’m ready”


End file.
